


Eradicate

by NightDragon5656, OneshotAccount (NightDragon5656)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bear Hunk, Black Fox Keith, Deer Pidge, Fox Keith, Human Coran, Human-Animal Hybrids, I don’t know if I should make it an omegaverse, M/M, Poodle Nyma, Rabbit Allura, Rat Rolo, So let’s just call it school, This kinda has things from high school college and uni?, Ugh school, Wolf Lance, klance, lion shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/NightDragon5656, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/OneshotAccount
Summary: Keith is a hybrid of the rarest type on Earth, it doesn’t help that this colouring is one only heard of in legends. Bullied for his appearance, he fights back but gets excluded from each school he goes to because of it. As he transfers to a new one, he meets ‘Voltron’ and is quickly let into the group due to his rarity and insecurities. Together they build friendships, relationships, face problems and bring it together throughout their time together.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope you will enjoy this book. Unlike the others I will actually try to complete it and update on a schedule. I’m rather bad at schedules as shown by my lack of updates on literally every book I’ve written. 
> 
> Also, can you tell me if you would like this book turned into an omegaverse. And if so, who is who. However, I’m set on Keith being an omega so sorry if you don’t like that. It’s my choice, I’m the author 😂. It would also help if you had any request for how this story will go; I don’t have a plan for the ending yet or really anything that will happen. 
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy.

Keith hated his appearance.

 

He was different.

 

He was rarer than the rarest.

 

People always stared at him. 

 

But he hated the attention.

 

So he hid it.

 

He hid himself a lot of the time. 

 

Eventually, he hid more than his appearance. 

 

~~~

 

Whispers followed him wherever he went; it didn’t help that he was the new kid again. It also didn’t help that he was the new kid in the middle of a term. 

 

But Shiro forced him to go, and, as much as he hated school, Keith knew that he had to enrol in another after being excluded from his last school. 

 

And the one before that. 

 

And the one before that as well. 

 

He was only in his second year of it and the seventeen year old had been kicked out of three schools, five if you count his middle school years. Why did he get kicked out of all those schools, you may be thinking? Well. Keith was often bullied yet was not one to be quiet about it... he wouldn’t exactly tell anyone either. Instead, what he found himself doing was beating the bullies up themselves. 

 

Serves them right .

 

That thought is what got him in even more trouble as he showed absolutely no regret for his actions; the only time he would really show any emotion other than anger and blankness was at night, most likely when he was in bed where he would cry himself to sleep. 

 

Keith hated himself. 

 

~~~

 

This time, Shiro had gotten a new job and, after sighing, told Keith that he supposed it was fine timing as they would have to move states anyway which meant a different school regardless of his rather aggressive habits. Shiro never really got angry anymore - he had at first but it merely scared Keith - now instead of that he would fix Keith with an extremely disappointed gaze and that was really the only thing keeping Keith down. It did, unlike anything else, make him feel some regret; not for beating up the bullies, but for being unable to control himself. Again. Over and over. 

 

Keith promised himself that he would never see that look again on Shiro’s face and so set out to this new school with a slightly more hopeful outlook on life, certainly with more determination than before.

 

Over the time between coming to this school and being kicked out of the last, he’d managed work out how to use his powers to hide his tail but couldn’t for the life of him manage to hide his ears; it didn’t help that they were fucking massive. He hated being a fox sometimes, what he hated constantly was that his colouring was almost completely unheard of; Keith was a Black Fox, only heard of in tales, but never been seen in real life as of the last few centuries. 

 

As Keith walked, he spotted such a variety of human-animal hybrids that he started to feel even more hopeful; dogs, cats, monkeys, wolves, bears, squirrels, cows, rabbits, lemurs, wild cats, hyenas, pigs... but no foxes. Maybe he’d find some inside the school?

 

With that mindset, he continued walking and looking around eagerly to find no one of his breed. It was discouraging to say the least.

 

Suddenly, he felt a tap on the shoulder and swung round with wide eyes only to be met by a chest covered by a purple tweed jacket and underneath, a pale pink shirt. When he looked up, Keith found himself looking into warm, hazel eyes and took a step back to get a better view of the person. He had bright orange hair and had a surprisingly even speckle of freckles on each cheek and across his slightly pointed nose. 

 

“Are you the new student?” Keith nodded. The man’s voice was bright, like his hair, and cheerful, further calming Keith’s nerves.

 

“W-who are you?” He silently cursed himself for stuttering and subconsciously fiddled with a loose piece of string he found in his pocket just moments before. 

 

“I am Coran Smythe, but to you my friend, I am Mr Smythe.” He replied, his voice taking an ever so faintly serious tone at the last part of the sentence. 

 

“I am to take you to the reception desk in order to sign in and then you will come with me to my home room session - I am your home room teacher.”

 

Again, Keith found himself nodding along to the man’s words and following when he walked away swiftly but with a bounce in his step. 

 

~~~

 

Once they reached the reception desk, Keith was already tired of people staring at him and actually said so to Mr Smythe.

 

“It might help, my dear boy, if you take down your hood. Forgive me for sounding crude but, as the kids would say, you look a bit ‘emo’ with the hood up on your black jacket.”

 

This time, Keith shook his head no and he concentrated on the receptionist who was sorting things out on her desk, completely oblivious to the two people that had just arrived at her post. Mr Smythe had to clear his throat to get her attention and when he did, she let out a surprised little screech that made Keith’s hands twitch to cover his ears.

 

“Can you get the file for the new student as well as the sign-in sheet please, Marge?”

 

The woman nodded her rather large head, making her dog ears wiggle about before turning around and beginning to search the draw full of what Keith would guess was thousands of pieces of paper.

 

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for her to locate them as she abruptly held them above her head triumphantly. “Hmm, okay... Keith Akira Kogane, seventeen, Korean-American... Species: Black Fox?!” She looked up at him expectantly and, after checking no one else was around - which they weren’t - he took down his hood and released the hold his magic had over his tail. 

 

His ears flicked irritably and his tail swayed, facing downwards in acute agitation. 

 

Both adults sucked in a breath unanimously. 

 

Quickly, he hid his tail again and pulled his hood over his ears, slightly muffling his hearing once again. The boy looked at the receptionist expectantly, waiting for her to read out the rest of the information. 

 

“Parent/s: deceased. Guardian: Older adoptive brother, Takashi Shirogane. Previous high schools: three. Suspension count: nine. Expulsion count: three. Reason/s for expulsion: fighting, skipping school numerous times for long periods of time. Number of grades skipped: one. Chosen subjects: Astronomy, Technology, Psychology and Art as well as the mandatory subjects: Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Maths and English.” She turned to the third and final page of the file and began reading once more,

 

“Home room number: 23, home room teacher: Mr Coran Smythe... Ah, and here’s your schedule.” She handed over a piece of paper that he inspected closely. On it, it had the classes, their times and the rooms in which they were held.

 

A large hand was gently placed on his shoulder and he looked up just in time for Mr Smythe to say, 

 

“Well, we better get to home room; I’d hate to imagine what my class must being doing now.”

 

“Causing havoc I don’t doubt.” The receptionist chuckled at her own comment as they started walking away. Their footsteps and the faint sound of other people talking filled the silence between them, finally filled by Keith’s new teacher. 

 

“Are you going to keep the hood on, I can’t imagine how isolated you will have felt so far and will accept you doing so. Though I must warn you, other teachers aren’t as kind as I am, some may force you to take it off.” A curt nod was his only reply and yet the man appeared satisfied with just that as he faced forwards again with a faint smile tugging on the corners of his lips. 

 

~~~

 

“I’m going to go in and tell them to be quiet then I’ll ask you to come in. It would be lovely if you could stand at the front and tell them a bit about yourself but if not then I’ll assign you a seat. I think we have a few spares, where would you prefer to sit?”

 

It took Keith a short while to answer, “At the back near the window if possible.”

 

“Ah, the classic anime protagonist I see.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, I’ll go in then. Good luck, my boy.”

 

~~~

 

When Mr Smythe left and Keith was left to his own devices he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. This never gets any easier. 

 

He closed his eyes and breathed in... blew out... breathed in... blew out... and then repeated this process for a bit until he heard Mr Smythe call his name. 

 

It’s time. 


	2. Breathe

_He_ _closed_ _his_ _eyes_ _and_ _breathed_ _in_... _blew_ _out_... _breathed_ _in_... _blew_ _out_... _and_ _then_ _repeated_ _this_ _process_ _for_ _a_ _bit_ _until_ _he_ _heard_ _Mr_   _Smythe_ _call_ _his_ _name_.

 

 ** _It’s_** **_time_**.

 

Keith quickly adjusted his hood, looked behind him to see if his tail was out, which it wasn’t, and then did another, quicker breathing exercise. An anxiety attack was not something he wanted to face today.

 

Finally he looked up and reached out for the door handle. It was cold to the touch, the dull silver alloy sending shivers down his spine. It didn’t help that he could see his reflection in it; he looked absolutely terrified. So he hurriedly schooled his expression into one of neutrality and turned down the handle and pulled, effectively opening the door.

 

He just hoped that the door wouldn’t lead him to another few weeks of pain. If it did, he doubted it would even last that long.

 

~~~

 

Stepping in, he felt at least twenty five pairs of eyes on him - plus that was the general amount of people in each class from practically every school he had gone to.

 

They weren’t glares and he couldn’t hear any whispering so he looked up and around the room then stopped where he was - if he walked any further, he’d walk into Mr Smythe.

 

“This is Keith, he’ll be new to our school so welcome him well, yes?” Speak of the devil.

 

Following up on his words, the class nodded and a few ‘yup’s and ‘okay’s were heard. Then Mr Smythe turned to him, his gaze softening into one of comfort and understanding.

 

“Would you like to say a few words to the class? Tell them a bit about yourself?”

 

Mutely, Keith nodded and rushed to think of something to say. In doing so, there was a pause before he spoke and unluckily for him, his voice cracked.

 

“Umm, I’m Keith... I’m half Korean and I have a brother called Shiro.” With that, he faced Mr Smythe who gestured to a luckily available seat right where he wanted it and vaguely wondered if the teacher had asked someone to move for him.

 

~~~

 

Their first class with Mr Smythe was English, his preferred subject but Keith had already covered the materials they were studying in that lesson previously at home. With all the time off school being grounded and losing use of all gadgets as punishment, Keith found he had little to do but study.

 

And so, the boy found himself being expelled from school after school still with the highest grades in his year group each time. As he’d done it so much, studying had become habitual for him, and now he studied for hours each night. (I’ve made Keith a madman.)

 

~Time Skip brought to you by Keith’s beautiful hair~

 

Break arrived but Keith, who at that moment had been staring out of the window at a flock of birds, was suddenly surrounded by other students all talking at once. The boy wasn’t exactly social anyway, but being abruptly encircled by a large group of people created a sudden spike in his anxiety.

 

A cold sweat began over his body and he closed his fists tightly to hide their trembling, violet eyes wide and ears flattening atop his head. Had his tail been on show, it would have curled between his legs, further proving his fear.

 

Voices reached his ears as one horrific sound, too loud to decipher and grating painfully on his flattened ears them. He likened it to a fork scraping on a plate, it was that bad.

 

(I hate that sound.)

 

“Shut up!” A new voice joined the fray, a voice he recognised as his own. It overpowered the others, immediately creating a near suffocating silence. The air was heavy and the eyes of many in the surrounding group were downcast however a few revealed anger at him for his outburst.

 

“S-sorry.” With that, he stood up swiftly and hurried away and out of the classroom. He didn’t know where he was going to go, but he just needed to not be around people for a while; at least until his next class which was - he checked a clock as he was passing it - in sixty five minutes (break was twenty but he had a free period next and those people had wasted five minutes of his time before he got away).

 

As he ran down corridor after corridor, he got a few confused and some even concerned looks from the people he passed. Whilst he was running, he noticed his hood start to slip and so brought a hand on it quickly as to stop it from falling and revealing his secret.

 

~~~

 

Keith figures he’d been running for about seven minutes before he came across an empty classroom - or that’s what he thought - and entered as fast as he could, tsinking to the floor with his back against the door as soon as he did. He tugged off his hood to let his ears ‘breathe’ and felt them twitch with every sound he heard, finally settling down in their resting position.

 

Just as he did with his ears, he let his tail go of the hold his magic had on it and watched it sway around for a bit before closing his eyes calmly.

 

That was until he heard a soft, “Holy shit.” from across the room and his eyes flew open. He quickly leapt to his feet into a defensive position, his ears flattening on his head from both fear and anger and his tail standing straight and fluffed out, kind of like a cat’s would.

 

His wide orbs found the source of that soft voice to be a tall, caramel skinned boy with the bluest eyes Keith had ever seen in his life.

 

If Keith was asked to describe them, he would say that they held the oceans themselves inside; oceans in the midst of a sunrise, the warm star creating tiny shimmers on the ocean surface, fabricating a glorious pool of cool light yet still holding that clear aqua hue.

 

Needless to say; they were captivating.

 

Atop his dark, chocolate brown hair lay slightly pointed ears on the smaller side and mixing his hair colour with that of a cool grey - a wolf’s foundation grey.

 

Just the same, flickering and swaying quickly behind him was a short-ish wolf’s tail fading into pure brown at the tip. It appeared sleek in shape but Keith could also see the rough texture of his fur, contrasting his own soft fur.

 

Long legs fell to the ground where they’d previously been resting atop a large window ledge, only adding to his height and elongating his dark shadow that draped before him and towards Keith like a strange foreshadow for darkness to come to him.

 

But Keith’s own eyes brought themselves up to meet the boy’s and they stood still, simply staring. Until the other opened his mouth, revealing pointed canines to say words Keith certainly did not expect him to say:

 

“Hi, beautiful, the name’s Lance McClain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation time: I don’t really re-read my chapters after I’ve finished writing them, only during the writing process. Which means that there is likely to be mistakes. Don’t be shy to correct me, I’m not gonna be mad. That or you can’t be bothered in which case - same! But anyway. That’ll be why there are so many grammatical mistakes. 🤟👻


	3. Not a chapter - you can skip if you want to. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this if you want to, it is merely an explanation for some things that I wanted to tell anyone who somehow likes this book. Also, sorry about not updating 'within the next few days' like I said I would but that will be explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mew

Right.

Okay.

So basically, my so called 'schedule' has been fucked up. 

I haven't been able to post due to doing things with my family as it's Easter break but also because my parents had deemed AO3 'unsafe' for various reasons and also because they believed it had influenced my possible depression at the time. However I should say that I have not been diagnosed. I just have a few problems. *insert thumbs up - or I would but I'm on my laptop and do not have emojis*. 

 

And my dad configured some way to block certain sites which means that when using my home Wifi, I cannot use AO3. So I decided that I'd use Mobile data to post - an ingenious idea if I do say so myself - and it worked. But alas, Mobile data only lasts for so long and it hasn't been topped up yet so I couldn't post. But! It's being topped up in two days so you'll get the next chapter soon - I just need to actually start writing it. Also, another thing, I'm also on Wattpad under the same name that also has Eradicate and a few other barely started stories so the updates will likely be faster. Same name as in NightDragon5656 (it's strange but whatever, let my edgyness be free for a while.

The only reason I'm even able to post this is because I'm on holiday and have been for approximately thirty minutes, if you don't count the ride here and so different Wifi means no blockage of sites. Woohoo!

So, thanks to those of you who didn't skip this and even more thanks to those who actually give a shit. As well as my condolences to those of you who don't give a shit but read through it anyway but still... get recked or 'rekt' depending on how 'cool' you are. 

~ Your Edgy Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ghost emoji*

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’ve already started writing the second chapter and it will likely be out in the next few days. Something I forgot to mention earlier - tell me if you would want chapters longer or shorter or if they’re fine as they are. I really need a lot of help with my writing and ideas so notify me of any errors I’ve made as well. Thank for reading and have a good day/night. 👻


End file.
